


i never get bored of looking at you

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, eww love, jk im soft, really bad reference to Frozen, we love writing fics about winter in summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s midnight and snowing, so Albert drags Elmer out of bed.





	i never get bored of looking at you

**Author's Note:**

> title from: watch you sleep by girl in red

It’s snowing outside their window, covering the sounds of the city in its white haze. The street light is filtering through onto the bed, and everything is perfectly still besides the falling snow. Elmer’s chest is rising and falling slowly against Albert’s arms, who’s wrapped against his back comfortably. He pulls Elmer closer and the other boy sighs, pressing closer. 

“Go ta sleep, Al.”

Albert just groans softly, pressing his nose to the crook of his boyfriends neck. “Wanna go outside. It’s snowing.”

Elmer shifts in his arms until they’re facing one another, eyes blinking at him tiredly. “It’s cold outside, n’ warm in here.”

Al just smiles and sits up, despite Elmer’s protest. The bedroom floor is cold but he tiptoes across it anyway, coming back with a pile of coats and scarves. 

“C’mon, it’s snowing, I wanna go outside.”

Elmer just sighs and sits up finally, pulling one of the thicker coats around his shoulders. “I hate you.”

They wrap scarves around themselves and Elmer pulls a beanie over his ears, winter boots thunking against the floor. 

“Elmie, people are sleeping.”

“I would be too, if wasn’t for your dumbass,” he says as Albert locks the door, kicking him on the leg. They walk down the stairwell and into the street, which is layered with snow and ice. 

“Fuck it’s cold.” 

“Yeah but look,” Albert points at a snowbank and sprints towards it, nearly tripping before he’s kicking a high arc of snow in the air. 

He reaches down and grabs a handful of the powder and packs it into a ball and turns around, only to get a face full of snow. 

“You little shit.” Elmer cackles and reaches down for more snow, running away as Albert chases him, wiping snow from his eyes. 

They race down the street before Albert hauls him up by the waist, spinning him around as Elmer laughs. 

“If I started singing Let It Go would you break up with me?” Elmer smacks him on head and Albert sets him down, still tangled up in one another.

“~the snow glows white on the mountain tonight~” Albert croons before Elmer’s placing a hand on his mouth. 

“You’re such a goober.”

“I’m your goober though,” Albert says, and Elmer presses a kiss to his nose. 

“I’m so stupidly gone over you, Albie.”

Albert smiles. 

“I love you too, Elmie.”

**Author's Note:**

> what if we kissed,,,,in the middle of the night in street while it snows,,,,  
I’m kidding,,,,,,,
> 
> ,,unless ?


End file.
